


Words for you

by bloomingbbs



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Falling In Love, Fluff, George is only mentioned in like one paragraph, How Do I Tag, Love, M/M, No Dialogue, Pining, Tags Are Hard, it’s really just a lot of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbbs/pseuds/bloomingbbs
Summary: Being in love with your best friend is harder than one may first assume.In which Dream has too much love in his heart.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	Words for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes, this is basically me projecting. 
> 
> The formatting is just awful because I wrote it on my phone at like 4am a few days ago and formatting is just hard in general.

Sometimes Dream thinks it’s on the tip of his tongue. 

The words are there. The intent is there. It feels like a good time. But he never quite manages to say it. 

The words stick to him like his tongue is covered in glue. He can’t seem to get them to fall through his open mouth and past his parted lips. He freezes and has to swallow the words. They never fail to taste bitter on his tongue, but he has to do it. The only other option is to say them out loud, and that just won’t do.

Words always get caught in his throat when he looks at Sapnap. He always seems to wear a bright smile accompanied by shiny eyes.

It’s infectious. 

Dream doesn’t think anyone could hate Sapnap, no matter what some may claim. You can’t help but love him. He makes it easy to care, easy to love him. 

Therein lies the problem. 

This sort of love is too much. Too intense, too deep. He shouldn’t feel this strongly for the other. It shouldn’t be this type of love, but it is. They’re supposed to be best friends. And they are, but he feels something more.

Maybe it had always been this deep. Maybe Dream had always felt too much for Sapnap. Maybe, just maybe, it took him a while to realize but it had always been there. The true feelings had settled into his heart and waited for a day he would acknowledge them.

That’s even scarier.

Sapnaps energy is intoxicating. No matter your mood, he can make you smile, make you feel better. His giggles are like a warm drink on a cold day. Like a comfortable blanket surrounding you as you relax. Like coming home. 

If Dream could, he would surround himself in the other. 

Maybe he would be able to, if only he could say what’s on his mind. Say what he’s feeling. 

But the words get stuck. 

Sometimes, sometimes he almost feels like he can. Like if he says those words, things will change for the better and he won’t regret it. But he’s never sure. And so he hesitates. 

What if he’s reading too far into it? What if he’s projecting? It’s never a guarantee. The other is affectionate with everyone, so maybe it’s not special. 

He hopes it’s special. That this warm glow isn’t just his to feel. 

Sapnap makes him feel fuzzy. The knowledge that Sapnap knows him so well, that they’ve known each other for so long, that the other can make him laugh easily and enjoys his company is simply intoxicating. It wouldn’t surprise him if Sapnaps attention is more addicting than any drug.

Certain songs remind him of the other. He can’t find it in himself to be shocked, really. The other hums notes of these certain songs and the sound dances through the air until it settles in his ears. He wishes he could bottle the sound and keep it forever.

They spend hours talking. They’re close, the closest of best friends. But sometimes it doesn’t feel like enough for his bleeding heart. He still wants more. 

Dream has always been the type to go for what he wants. To work until it’s his, to try and succeed. But there’s something about this that feels more delicate. He doesn’t want to push too hard, not yet.

He wants to be closer. To know the other inside and out. To be as close as possible. 

He wants a piece of Sapnaps heart to carry with him wherever he goes. He wants to feel the others pulse under his calloused fingertips, to feel the rise and fall of his chest and hear the others voice up close. He wants the singing and the humming and the laugh and the whining and everything he can get. 

Is that too much to ask of the other?

Dream hopes not.

He settles for saying an I love you that doesn’t hold the weight he wants it to and getting one in return.

He doesn’t think the other knows just how much influence he holds over him. Sapnap has him wrapped around his finger, a finger shorter than Dreams own. The other has a way of making people want to give him what he desires. 

He asks with a voice dripped in honey and always receives an answer. 

Sapnap is sassy, he’s loud, he tries his best and strives to make others happy.

Dream can’t help but fall in love with the other, really. Could you blame him? 

He can’t help but hold his heart in his hands and be willing to give it away if Sapnap so much as hinted he wanted it in his voice of silk. The other could breathe a certain way and his heart would constrict.

Dream wonders what will happen when the words finally spill from his lips. When the feelings are overwhelming enough that the words get pushed out of his mouth. When the words will get dipped in the flood of feelings that overrun him and finally leave his mouth with the right weight. He wonders and wonders. It’ll happen eventually, it’s only a matter of how much longer he’ll last.

For the longest time, it’s this secret that only he and the universe know. He shares it with the stars and they patiently listen.

Eventually, though, George picks up on the emotion that courses through his veins and occasionally seeps into his tone. He asks about it and suddenly Dream can get the words out, though they aren’t said to the right person. But telling someone else of these emotions, someone who isn’t a star hanging in the sky, is enough, if only for a little. Saying it out loud makes it feel even more real. It’s dizzying.

Falling in love with the other is as easy as breathing. The love is addictive. It’s overwhelming. It’s a buzz in the back of his mind that he carries wherever he goes, one that he has carried for what seems like forever. It’s a tune that never fails to comfort him, one he’ll never forget. Not that he ever planned to, of course.

For now Dream will settle for what he has. He’ll enjoy the laughs meant for him as the two talk. For now, it’ll be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> these two are honestly so underrated, like these two need more love
> 
> I’m sorry that this sucked I’m working on the whole being good at writing thing. I posted it because even if it’s bad it’s something haha
> 
> anyhow let me know if you want more with them cause I have a lot written lmao


End file.
